wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
Lana (ラナ Rana), the White Sorceress (白の魔女 Shiro no Majo), is a young, energetic sorceress with a deep knowledge of spells and monsters and is ready to use everything in her power to support Hyrule in the Land of Haro. Background Lana and Cia have an unspoken hostility, even beyond the normal anger that war brings out. Sharing a mysterious connection with the Black Sorceress, Lana is fiercely determined to put a halt to her plans, even at the cost of her own life or happiness. Despite her optimistic nature, her natural athletic energy serves her well and allows her to quickly dive around her enemies and attack with her book of sorcery, which utilizes electrifying spells that her enemies never see coming. When Cia ignited a conflict between her forces and the Hyrulean Army, Lana led a resistance force in Faron Woods with the Great Deku Tree as her main base. The rumour of a young woman leading a force there prompted Link and Impa to make their way there hoping it was the missing Princess Zelda. The combined forces managed to push an army of monsters led by Wizzro out of Faron Woods. Telling them that Cia had opened a Gate of Souls that allowed her to summon monsters to swarm Hyrule, Lana joins Link, Impa and Sheik into assaulting the Valley of Seers to close the Gate. Unfortunately Cia stole the Triforce pieces from Link and Sheik and opened up more Gate of Souls across three moments of time and dimensions in Hyrule's history. Lana heads to the Twilight Realm while Link heads for Skyloft, and Sheik and Impa to Death Mountain to find and close their respective Gate of Souls. While searching for the Gate of Souls in the Twilight Realm, Lana takes a detour to rescue Agitha from a horde of monsters, ultimately recruiting her to the greater cause. She also joins forces with Midna, who seeks vengeance on Cia for cursing her into her imp form, although not before dueling her after Midna, having mistaken them for Cia's forces, attacked them and also stole a goddess butterfly from Agitha specifically to hunt Cia down. After Lana and her allies defeat Zant and confront Cia in the Palace of Twilight, the White Sorceress reveals that she and Cia used to be the same person. When an evil force corrupted Cia with the darkness in her own heart, all of her light and goodness was expelled from her body - Lana is the physical form of that light. She continues to aid her allies in battle against Cia, but grows increasingly concerned for her other half as she pushes her spirit to its limits against her foes. As Lana feared, Cia ultimately exhausts her life force while attempting to empower her army against Zelda's forces in a final battle at the Valley of Seers. Lana attempts to comfort her dark counterpart in her final moments, explaining that she overcomes her unrequited attraction to Link by simply accepting the fact that the hero is destined to be with Zelda instead of her. This explanation allows Cia to let go of her jealousy as she fades away, allowing Lana to claim the Triforce of Power; with it, she is able to help Zelda and Link undo the damage Cia did to the fabric of time and space. Part III 'Zelda Arc' Uryu entered the Kingdom of Hyrule to see Paul Gekko's Two Friends, Eve and Hibiki only to be attacked by the Snack Snatcher with the remaining Ganondorf's Army of Monsters but was saved by Zelda. However, in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, the seal gives way. In an instant, the Demon King appears, his full power finally restored - with a sinister laugh, he vanishes to begin his conquest anew. With a massive force at his command, the King of Evil sets his sights on the Valley of Seers, where he plans to reclaim the Triforce of Power from Lana. Knowing that she stands no chance against Ganondorf in open combat, the White Sorceress lures her enemy towards the sanctums providing sacred power to her troops; when Zant and Ghirahim enter the keeps, she seals them off and sends a massive force against each of them. Ganondorf manages to rescue his lieutenants and cut off the power flow, but this diversion gives Impa time to arrive with reinforcements. Using the secret arts of the Sheikah tribe, Zelda's guardian creates numerous doubles to wreak havoc on the monster army, but Ganondorf forces her to reveal herself when he threatens to overrun Lana's position. After defeating the real Impa, the Demon King battles and overpowers Lana, but the young sorceress escapes to the Fairy Fountain and summons a Magic Circle near the exit of the valley. Taking inspiration from Cia, Ganondorf finally reclaims the Triforce of Power from Lana. With his strength and army at their peak, Ganondorf lays siege to Hyrule Castle itself, planning to find Link and Zelda so he can take their Triforce pieces as well. He briefly clashes with the Hero of Legend early on, but Zelda calls her champion back before he overexerts himself. Zelda is taken away by Ganondorf to his domain. As the Snack Snatcher forces open the path to Hyrule Castle, Uryu have to regroup with his friends, Ghirahim intercepts him, but Uryu was known to be rescued by Link only to let Ganondorf finally explain the reasons for his ambition to conquer Hyrule: his homeland, the Gerudo Desert, had been a harsh, barren place, with its winds often bringing nothing but misery and death to his people, either hot searing winds by the day or piercing cold gales at night. When he learned of Hyrule's lush nature, he coveted the friendlier winds that blew across Hyrule. His personal quest had been born of a desire to bring his people to lush Hyrule. Ganondorf proclaims that the pieces of Power and Wisdom are already his, and only one piece remains before assaulting Link with a series of swift punches. Ganondorf then calls forth the three pieces of the Triforce, and they assemble before him. Cackling madly, he states his wish to expose Hyrule to the sun and remove the ocean from Hyrule so he can conquer it. With the full power of the Triforce, Uryu sees Ganondorf touched the Triforce, finally wished to expose Hyrule to the sun and remove the ocean from Hyrule so he can conquer it. Zelda helps the injured Uryu geto Yu Narukami and his friends. The heroes quickly find and defeat Ghirahim, although they are suspicious of how easily he fell. As Lana begins to succumb to the desert's heat. Snack Snatchers attempts to cut her off from the Camp but Paul Gekko managed to evolve the monster into a Giant Tree to save Lana. Lana summons Lahar, Rufus and the Dragon Queen to even the odds. As the new arrivals hold back the fresh wave of monster reinforcements, the other heroes realize that the Ghirahim and Zant they took down were merely doppelgängers - with their plan exposed, the villainous leaders sent their forces to destroy the Allied base. After searching and capturing many of the monster's keeps, the heroes finally find the villains at the Sacred Grounds. Despite working together in a final stand, Zant and Ghirahim eventually fall to the Hyrulean Army. With the two finally defeated, the heroes and the Hyrulean Army prepared to confront Ganondorf at Star Pillar. When the Heaven Tail Wizards were summoned by Lana, they find it to be a dark, twisted perversion of its normal self. Ganondorf's influence has corrupted the very land around him, with Hyrule Castle becoming a dark tower pierced by a massive sword. Within his new stronghold, the Demon King prepares a terrible ritual to empower his army even further than before - thus, the heroes move with haste to end his ambitions. Uryu was known to find a Bombchu and has his allies escort it to a weak point in the castle wall. Once the wall is breached, the heroes are able to begin taking the keeps protecting Ganondorf's main stronghold, forcing the Demon King to enter the fight. Although his ritual is not complete, he had already gained massive power, enabling him to strengthen his minions and bombard the battlefield with lightning - Zelda's forces have to quickly retake Hyrule Castle to break the dark enchantment. With his power boost gone, Ganondorf transform himself into Ganon for one final attack on his enemies. In response, Zelda bequeaths her Light Arrows upon her allies, drawing on their strength to empower the mystical weapons against the Demon Beast. The fight is long, brutal, and desperate, but the heroes eventually triumph, blasting Ganon's forehead with Light Arrows when he is vulnerable and attacking relentlessly when he is stunned. Zelda let's Uryu and his Friend touch the triforce and wishes that Hyrule will return to normal. With Lana's blessing, Link and Zelda return the Master Sword to its resting place in the Temple of the Sacred Sword, restoring its seal and bringing peace to Hyrule once more. Link engages in battle against Ganon and eventually overcomes him with the Master Sword. Category:Characters